In one kiss you'll all I haven't said
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: Derek embrasse Stiles pour lui dire au revoir. Ils ne sortent pas ensemble. Ça devient... quelque chose.


**(Lucette récupère son cerveau)**

 **Coucou mes loulous comment ça va de votre côté ? Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle trad qui est un petit OS tout mignon tout tranquille.**

 **Cette histoire a été écrite par aussiebee qui m'a donné son autorisation pour la traduire. Mais oui vous la connaissez c'est elle qui a écrit la trad précédente. Donc on enchaîne avec ce nouvel OS.**

 **Pairing : Sterek**

 **Disclaimer : TW est à Jeff Davis et cet OS est à aussiebee**

 **Bonne lecture à vous mes loulous ! Et ne vous envolez pas avec tout ce vent !**

* * *

« ... mais je serais de retour à 19h avec le dîner donc si tu as besoin que je prenne quelque chose au supermarché avant que je revienne alors envois moi un message »

« Bien sûr » dit Derek, cachant à peine un sourire alors que Stiles essayait simultanément de mettre sa veste, de finir de mettre ses chaussures et fourrer la moitié d'une banane dans sa bouche alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Tout ce qu'il réussit à accomplir c'était de perdre sa banane dans une de ses manches et de coincer ses lacets sous ses pieds. Donc Derek l'immobilisa en posant fermement ses mains sur ses épaules et s'accroupit pour enlever la chaussure entêtée et les lacets d'en dessous puis aida Stiles à la remettre avant de les lacer quand il eut terminé.

« Merci » souffla Stiles, pathétiquement reconnaissant et Derek sourit cette fois ci.

« Pas de problème » dit-il. Il se pencha en avant et posa brièvement sa bouche sur celle de Stiles.

Il se figèrent tous les deux. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils faisaient. Jamais. Ils n'étaient pas… même si Derek pourrait… ils ne le faisaient pas. Pas ça.

« Huh » dit pensivement Stiles, puis il chancel a dans l'espace de Derek et retourna le baiser. C'était aussi bref et chaste que le baiser de Derek mais ça le fit légèrement froncer les sourcils, de manière contemplative avant d'hausser les épaules et de faire un grand sourire « Ok. J'dois y aller. Je te vois ce soir ! »

Et il partit, laissant Derek, debout, seul dans le couloir de l'entrée, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Les choses ne furent pas du tout différentes après ce jour, un fait pour lequel Derek était pathétiquement reconnaissant. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si ça serait une bonne idée que Stiles vienne s'installer chez lui après être revenu de l'université mais à la surprise de tous (sauf de Stiles apparemment) ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. D'avoir potentiellement tout foutu en l'air avec une marque d'affection irréfléchie et inconsciente avait retourné l'estomac de Derek pendant les douze heures de travail de Stiles. Ça avait été inutile puisque, quand Stiles revint à la maison, ce fut de la même manière que d'habitude.

Ce ne fut que quelques semaines plus tard que ça arriva à nouveau et cette fois ci, Derek n'en n'était pas l'instigateur. Ils faisaient des achats pour des fournitures extérieures lors du premier jour de repos de Stiles depuis deux semaines et même s'il avait été inhabituellement sombre lors de ces derniers jours de travail, il parlait plus et souriait à nouveau un jeudi matin ordinaire et c'était suffisant pour Derek.

Debout devant une solide table en bois de douze personnes, Derek sourit un petit peu alors que Stiles s'asseyait dans un des chaises et s'y appuya, remuant légèrement pour en tester le confort « J'aime ça »

« Il y a un canapé lit et une balancelle qui vont avec ici » lui dit Derek en faisant un geste vers l'endroit d'où ils étaient venus « On va prendre ça aussi. C'est plus confortable pour toi de lire dessus que ça »

Stiles, qui était prêt à se remettre debout, s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers Derek, surpris « Tu… c'est ta prise de décision concernant les meubles ? »

Mal à l'aise à cause du fait qu'il était incapable de lire l'expression sur le visage de Stiles, Derek haussa les épaules « Sinon tu vas pas arrêter de t'en plaindre » dit-il éventuellement « L'analyse des coûts et des bénéfices a du sens »

Se mettant debout, Stiles commença à sourire de manière lente et paisible « Tu es très mignon » dit-il d'un ton léger. Il posa sa grande main sur le visage de Derek et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes « Ne t'inquiètes pas » ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant « Je ne le dirais à personne. Maintenant allons-y et prend ces coussins avec le Kraken dessus »

« Une pieuvre » corrigea distraitement Derek, ses lèvres le picotant.

« Pieuvre/pieuvre » dit Stiles d'un même ton alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Cela devint quelque chose qu'ils faisaient après ça. Pas toujours, pas devant les autres et ils n'en discutaient jamais mais Derek pensait que c'était… bien. Plus que bien en fait mais bien voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas à trop y penser ou pas trop à interpréter donc.

C'était bien.

* * *

Stiles avait toujours été tactile, c'était l'un des faits irréfutable de l'univers. Il avait toujours été proche de Derek, quelque chose qui l'avait rendu confus et qui l'avait rendu suspicieux durant les premiers jours de leur rencontre quand Stiles avait commencé un contact même s'il sentait fortement la peur. Ca n'avait pas changé avec cette nouvelle chose qu'ils faisaient mais l'intention derrière tout ça s'était transformée. Il y avait là quelque chose de délibéré que Derek n'avait pas remarqué avant et une persistance qui lui retournait l'estomac et pourtant quelque chose d'autre sur lequel il n'enquêtait pas assez attentivement.

Avec chaque baiser, que ce soit sur la bouche, sur la joue ou sur la main ou même les battements du cœur à la base de la gorge de Stiles quand il s'appuyait doucement contre Derek dans la cuisine quand le matin, le soleil n'illuminant pas encore le ciel alors qu'ils étaient debout tous les deux devant les grandes fenêtres près de l'évier et que leurs tasses de thé ou de café fumaient lentement dans l'air, les doigts de Stiles suivaient inévitablement. Ils touchaient brièvement l'arrière de la tête de Derek, appuyé doucement et confortablement contre sa hanche, la main enroulée inconsciemment autour de ses propres doigts, son pouce caressant les lignes de sa paume.

Ça nourrissait Derek, l'emplissait de chaleur, de réconfort et de foyer et il chérissait les longs moments qu'ils partageaient ensemble, l'affection, la présence qu'il offrait librement et sans intention cachée à savourer. Il commença à se rappeler ce bonheur qu'il avait avant tellement ressenti.

* * *

Il était presque 2h du matin quand Stiles rentra finalement à la maison, la fatigue de bien trop d'heures supplémentaires donnait une pâleur maladive sur son visage d'habitude expressif et il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Derek était assis à la table de la cuisine. Il s'était réveillé quand il avait entendu le bruit des pneus dans l'allée et avait attendu que la bouilloire chauffe avec juste la lumière de la hotte pour illuminer la pièce.

« Il y a un pyjama propre tout juste sorti du sèche linge dans la salle de bain » dit Derek alors que Stiles enlevait sa veste et l'accrochait dans le placard de l'entrée avant d'enlever ses chaussures « Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

« Non merci » soupira Stiles. Il semblait tellement à plat, tellement démoralisé que Derek suivit le son de sa voix et le rencontra au pied des escaliers.

« Tu as besoin de quoi ? » demanda-t-il, il y avait à peine assez de lumière dans le couloir pour qu'il puisse voir.

Stiles fut silencieux pendant un long moment avant de faire un petit sourire et de lever la main pour faire courir de dos de ses doigts sur la mâchoire de Derek « Rien » dit-il finalement, son odeur s'adoucissant avec mélancolie « Juste une tasse de thé s'il te plaît. Je reviens dans une minute »

« Prend ton temps » murmura Derek en coinçant la main de Stiles contre son visage avec sa propre main. Il tourna sa tête et appuya longuement ses lèvres sur la paume de Stiles avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse à l'étage. Derek retourna à la cuisine et fit une tasse de thé noir bien fort que Stiles aimait tant, rajoutant juste un peu de lait quand il entendit la douche s'arrêter. Derek posa son menton dans sa main puis il bâilla longuement alors qu'il attendait Stiles.

« Tu devrais pas te lever quand je rentre à la maison » lui dit Stiles alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine en traînant des pieds.

« C'est la meilleure partie de ma journée » dit doucement Derek en enroulant son bras autour de la taille de Stiles pour l'amener près de lui pour qu'il puisse enfoncer son visage dans la chaleur du ventre de Stiles et y frotter son visage comme un enfant endormi « Que tu rentres à la maison pour moi »

Un des mains de Stiles se posa sur le tatouage sur le dos de Derek, l'autre se posant doucement sur l'arrière de sa tête alors qu'il soupirait « Tu dois arrêter de dire des choses comme ça » dit-il enfin « Derek… »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Derek ensommeillé alors qu'il approchait Stiles un peu plus de lui « C'est la vérité »

« C'est exactement pour ça » expliqua patiemment Stiles « Parce que c'est la vérité mais ça ne signifie pas la même chose pour toi que pour moi. Et je ne crois pas que je puisse encore faire ça »

Les mots pénétrèrent enfin le brouillard ensommeillé présent dans l'esprit de Derek et il s'éloigna un peu pour poser son menton contre la hanche de Stiles et lever les yeux vers lui « Je crois pas que ce soit le cas » dit-il après un instant. L'expression sur le visage de Stiles et l'envie désespérée dans ses yeux permit à Derek d'être assez brave pour dire ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de dire depuis des années.

« Tu ne comprends pas ce que… » commença Stiles en essayant de s'éloigner mais Derek le retint fermement en place alors qu'il se levait tout en restant dans l'espace de Stiles.

« Je crois que je comprends » lui dit fermement Derek en le déplaçant contre la table « Parce que » Il déglutit « parce que je crois que peut-être, tu es amoureux de moi. Et je suis aussi amoureux de toi » La manière dont Stiles avait pâli et puis commencé à rougir à cette confession était fascinante et magnifique et Derek voulait goûter ça.

« Je veux t'embrasser tout le temps, sans véritable raison. Je veux t'embrasser devant la meute, devant tes collègues et même devant ton père ok ? Je veux que tu m'embrasses quand tu ris, quand tu es en colère, quand tu es à moitié endormi et quand tu as la flemme d'ouvrir les yeux pour trouver ma bouche. Je veux ça sans qu'aucun de nous n'ait à y penser. Je veux considérer ça comme normal. Je veux que ça devienne une habitude. Je veux ça pour le reste de notre vie »

Stiles le fixa sans un mot pendant tellement longtemps que Derek commença à penser qu'il avait mal interprété la situation mais ensuite, Stiles fit un grand sourire non retenu et joyeux, les cernes partant de ses yeux « Tu n'es pas le meilleur avec les mots » dit-il avec un rire dans sa voix « mais mon Dieu tu fais en sorte qu'ils comptent quand ça importe le plus »

Renvoyant à Stiles un sourire similaire au sien emplit entièrement la poitrine de Derek avec quelque chose de tellement terrifiant et global qu'il sentit son souffle se couper.

« Tu crois qu'il faudrait combien de baisers avant que l'on considère ça comme acquis ? » demanda Stiles en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Derek et en se déplaçant pour s'asseoir sur la table et enrouler ses chevilles derrière les genoux de Derek.

« Plus que tout le temps qu'on aura même si je t'embrassais cent fois par jour » promit Derek.

« Derek » Stiles sourit, l'amour et la promesse transformèrent le mot en un soupir.

« Je suppose que l'on pourrait commencer par en faire une habitude » suggéra Derek et le rire dans le baiser de Stiles était aussi délicieux que ce que Derek avait imaginé.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensé de ce petit OS. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur la question, j'aime toujours tellement lire tous vos commentaires mes loulous.**

 **Et sachez que vous êtes toujours ma plus grande motivation pour traduire !**


End file.
